A number of chemotherapeutic agents are currently being used in the treatment of opiate physical dependence. However, many disadvantages exist with these treatment modalities and the proposed immune technique may circumvent these problems. The proposed study will investigate the effects of antibodies, which combine specifically with the opiate receptor, on morphine physical dependence and tolerance liability in laboratory animals. The antibodies will be generated in animals by means of a unique immune technique which involves the formation of anti-idiotypic antibodies. Purified antimorphine antibodies obtained from rabbits will be utilized as the antigen and following immunization with this antigen in mice, a second set of antibodies (anti-idiotypic antibodies) will be produced which may recognize and combine with the opiate receptor. This immune technique will be evaluated in mice as a means of attenuating the production of morphine physical dependence. In addition, the specific interaction of this second set of antibodies which opiate receptors will be studied in isolated guinea pig ileum.